Society is increasingly reliant on systems and interoperating collections of systems, known as systems of systems (SoS). Example of SoS include power grids, space systems, distribution systems, industrial production, organizational operation and structure, such as, but not limited to military deployment. In addition, our national security is built on SoS, such as military units, airport security, and nuclear weapons security. These SoS are often subject to changing environmental factors such as, but not limited to budgets, changing missions (e.g., nation-building, arms-control treaties), changing threats (e.g., asymmetric warfare, terrorism, WMDs), and changing natural environments (e.g., climate, weather, natural disasters). It is important that SoS adapt to these changing environmental factors effectively and efficiently. Past disclosures on adaptability have focused on qualitative behaviors.
What is needed is a quantitative method and system for determining effective systems re-tasking for the design and operation of SoS.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawings to represent the same parts.